


For Richer or Poorer

by Quillpens



Series: Traditional Vows [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, That's Not How The Force Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillpens/pseuds/Quillpens
Summary: The war is over and Kylo Ren is sentenced to live out the rest of his days in exile. He can't say he's surprised when she shows up days later.





	For Richer or Poorer

Ben looks around his new ramshackle home and lets out a sigh. It’s smaller than he’d like, and he knows it’s more than he deserves, but still…it’s going to take a lot of work. At the sound of a loud thump, he turns his head to look out the window and can’t help but smile. Rey is finally there and hauling a crate half her size down the ramp of the Falcon, looking happy as a clam doing so, despite the beads of sweat appearing on her forehead from the effort. “Sweetheart, you can use the Force to lift crates as well as rocks, you know that right?” he calls out to her. She sticks her tongue out at him in response. He resists the urge to go help her, knowing how stubbornly independent she can be and instead holds the door open for her. She kicks him gently in the shin as she passes, making him laugh as he heads out to grab the rest of their things from the ship.

He’s carrying the rest of the crates down using the Force, grinning like a loon as he spots Rey. Her hands are perched on her hips, one knee bent so her hips are cocked to the side with her head slightly tilted and lips pursed like she wants to yell at him. “She’s so kriffing cute” he thinks to himself as he steps off the ramp, crates in an orderly line in front of him.

“You ridiculous show off! Have you ever done manual labor in your life?! It’s not like it would’ve killed you!” she cries out and stomps up to him. He can tell she’s not really mad, just somewhat frustrated. It makes him smile at how easily he can get a rise out of her.

“Excuse me? Are you calling me lazy, little Jedi? I just saved us both plenty of time that can now be spent unpacking. You should be thanking me!” He smirks at the end of that sentence and she purses her lips just a little more. He resolves to kiss that look off of her face the moment they get more than a few seconds of down time. Maybe she’ll hit him for it so he can smack her butt in retaliation. That’s sure to get her going.

He’s still lost in the short daydream when Rey stalks up and, also using the Force, takes the smaller crates from him but not before she “accidently” stamps on his foot with a completely unapologetic smile on her face, then walking away. He doesn’t even flinch at the small amount of pain she inflicted, just shoots her his best shit-eating grin and calls after her, “Now who’s lazy?!” She flips him the bird and all but stomps into the house while he laughs to himself and follows her inside.

With sunset fast approaching, the house was much cleaner than when Ben had arrived the week before. They’d spent the day making sure both bedrooms, the kitchen and the fresher were in working order and spotless, but not without consequence. Rey was used to fitting into small spaces and getting the job finished no matter what, so she was fine, still energetic even, but Ben’s back and neck were absolutely killing him. Being freakishly gigantic and having to plug up holes in the floor, fix plumbing, scrub shower walls and the tub, and dust cobwebs off baseboards certainly wasn’t his idea of a good time; his body agreed.

By the time he’d finished and was actually content with the day’s work, Rey had unpacked three boxes, showered, cooked a light dinner, and set up a picnic style meal outside. In awe, he watched from the window as she flitted around the outskirts of the yard, eyes fixated on the ground, searching kindling for the fire pit she’d spent the afternoon digging and shook his head. “Where in the eternal hellfire of Mustafar, does she get her damn energy?!” he asked aloud, turning on his heel and heading to the fresher.

After his shower, he went outside and let out an exhausted groan as he sat down on the tarp Rey had laid out for them. They were silent while they ate, save for Rey asking him through the bond if he’d like more to eat, which he was grateful for. It’d been a long day and he was tired. Looking at Rey, he couldn’t tell that she was tired at all, save for the occasional yawn she kept stifling and he wouldn’t have even noticed that if she didn’t keep using the sleeve of her jacket to wipe the tears from her eyes. He suddenly felt somewhat guilty for making her feel like she had to hide her fatigue from him, though he didn’t really understand why she was doing so in the first place. When she yawned again, he gently pressed on the bond and when she made eye contact with him, he spoke _“Why aren’t you letting yourself yawn? It’s okay to be tired you know. We’ve had a long, busy day.”_

Rey shrugged and looked away. She was quiet for more than a few moments, but he could tell she was just trying to get her thoughts together. When she answered, it was aloud. “I guess it’s because I don’t want you to feel like you’re responsible for me being so tired.”

Ben furrowed his brow at her. “I am responsible though. You didn’t have to stay and help me fix up the house. Though I am extremely appreciative…. this wasn’t the life I wanted for you... For us.”

Rey smiles knowingly and scoots over so she can lean into him. When she does, Ben puts his arm around her and gently squeezes. “I know it’s not” she says into his chest “but that high class life you wanted for us? I don’t know how to live like that, Ben. No matter how much I think I would’ve enjoyed the amenities, I would have always felt uncomfortable. Lazy and out of place. Like...like a - “

“Desert scavenger at a royal dinner?” he finished for her. She pinches his side and giggles when he flinches back and lets out a high-pitched yelp even though he drags her with him when he moves.

When he’s calm again, she smiles up at him. “You brought that on yourself, but yes, that’s exactly it. I’m happy right here. We have a decent sized home complete with furnishings, clean water, food, an excellent view and above all, there’s no more war. Think of the possibilities, Ben!” She accentuates this by beaming up at the stars that have come out in the sky above them, despite the sun still setting on the horizon.

Ben looks at her with a wry grin when he sees she’s thinking of raising their children here and thinks over the bond, _“In that case, I think just might enjoy exile”_ before leaning down and kissing her senseless.

 


End file.
